parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 9 - Miguel's rescued/"Part of Your World (Reprise)"
(On the beach area, Nina's lying right next to an unconscious Miguel.) *Nina: "Is he... deceased?" *Professor Owl: (opening Miguel's right eyelid) "It's hard to tell. (he puts his right invisible ear right against Miguel's right foot) oh, I...I can't make out 1 heartbeat." (Miguel begins breathing, but he doesn't actually wake up himself.) *Nina: "No, look! he's breathing. he's super brave and fearless." *Nina: What would I give to live where you are? what would I pay to stay here beside you (At that minute, SpongeBob and Gill are washed up on the shore, and they hear Nina singing to Miguel.) *Nina: What would I do to see you smiling at me (When Gill sees that, his mouth drops open just as far as it could, but Professor Owl closes it for him, since he really loved hearing the sound of Nina's beautiful voice.) *Nina: Where would we walk where would we run If we could stay all day in the bright sun (Miguel begins opening his eyes and wakes up to see Nina, looking right over him. Although Miguel was just waking up and the bright sun was burning, he can't see Nina clearly, but just a blur 'til it clears. He smiles a bit, knowing she's the young girl who's singing to him.) *Nina: Just you and me and I could be part of your universe (Nina hears Percy barking. she looks right up before diving right back into the ocean. Percy rushes right over to Miguel and licks his face.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Miguel! oh, Miguel. you really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" *Miguel: "A young girl...rescued me...she was...singing to me....she had the most...beautiful voice." *Emperor Kuzco: "Ah, Miguel, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater. off we go. come on, Percy." (The trio walks around right back to the Berk.) Gill: "We just gotta forget this entire thing ever happened. the mer-king will never know. you won't tell him, I won't tell him. I'll just stay in 1 single piece." *Nina: I don't know when I don't know how but I know something's starting right now watch and you'll see some other day I'll be part of your universe (Nero and Brutus appear. Fade to Yzma watching from her chamber.) *Yzma: "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it! it's too easy. the young child's in love with a young human. and not just any young human, a human boy. Odin will really love that. his headstrong, lovesick student would make a charming addition to my precious little garden. (she laughs evilly just as the sea plants cower in fear.) (Fade to the palace, then to the dressing room.) *Dawn: "Nina, it's time to come out, you been in there all morning." (Nina emerges outta the dressing room, humming to herself.) *Lola: "What's with her lately?" (Nina continues humming to herself right before she bumps right into Odin.) *Nina: "Oh. (she gives Odin a sea flower) morning, Odin. (Odin chuckles a bit just as Nina swims off, still humming to herself.) *Lynn: "Oh she's got it bad." *Odin: "What? what's she got?" *Dawn: "Isn't it obvious, Odin? Nina's in love." *Odin: "Nina? in love?" (Cut to Gill pacing around back and forth on a sea rock outside.) *Gill: "Okay, so far, so good. I don't think the mer-king knows. but it won't be easy keeping something like this as a secret for so long." *Nina: (picking the petals off a sea flower) "He really loves me... hmmm, he really loves me not, he really loves me. (she giggles excitingly) I knew it." *Gill: "Nina, stop acting crazy." . *Nina: "I gotta see him again, tonight, Professor Owl knows where he lives." *Gill: "Nina, please. will you get your head outta the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" *Nina: "I'll swim right up to his castle. then SpongeBob will surf around to get his attention, then with-" *Gill: "Down 'here'' is where you live." Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts